dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive
The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive was the first film in the Flash film series of Gary's DC Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by Sam Raimi '''and produced by '''Zack Snyder, director of Rise of the Bat. Christopher Nolan was the producer of the film, and Bruce Timm wrote the script alongside Paul Dini and Jonathan Nolan. The film was released on December 14th, 2014, and was well recieved by reviewers. The film starred Liam Hemsworth as Barry Allen/The Flash, Anna Kendrick '''as '''Iris West, Guy Pearce as Mirror Master,' '''and '''Mark Wahlburg' as Heatwave. ' Cast *'Liam Hemsworth as Barry Allen/The Flash *'Anna Kendrick '''as '''Iris West' *'Guy Pearce' as Mirror Master *'Mark Wahlburg' as Heatwave *'Timothy Dalton '''as '''Jay Garrick/Golden Age Flash13'' *'''Ryan Gosling as Alan Scott/Golden Age Green Lantern23 *'Christian Bale' as Dr. Mid-Nite23 *'Neil Patrick Harris' as Hunter Zolomon ''1 ''- Jay Garrick appeared in the present day as himself, but as Flash in a flashback. ''2 ''- The Alan Scott Green Lantern and Dr. Mid-Nite appear in flashbacks only, when Jay Garrick mentions his friends and fellow heroes during his time in the Justice Society. ''3 ''- The Golden Age Flash, Green Lantern, and Dr. Mid-Nite would later appear in the video-game Justice League: Time Warped, when Chronos and the Justice League go back in time to the time of the Justice Society of America. Spectre, Obsidian, and Johnny Thunder & Thunderbolt were all part of the team in the game as well. Plot Prologue The movie opens in the Golden Age, with the Justice Society fighting a group of soilders in World War II. Dr. Mid-Nite asks where the other members of the team were, and Alan Scott (the golden age GL) tells him that were somewhere else. Jay Garrick zooms in to help Dr. Mid-Nite and GL, but injures his leg during the battle. His team-mates bring him to a medical tent, and the nurse tells him that he will have to get crutches. When she leaves, Garrick panics about not being able to help the Justice Society by being the Flash. He prays that one day, a new Scarlet Speedster will rise, and protect Earth like he did. The Accident Barry Allen and Hunter Zolomon are eating lunch, talking about the recent discovery of the speed force; that a man during the time of WWII was the fastest man alive. A storm is coming towards Central City, and Barry goes to the control room to finish up his work. All he finds is a red shirt with a yellow lightning bolt, and shuts down the computer. Lightning strikes a chemical shelf next to Barry, and they all fall onto him. Unbeknowest to what happened with the chemicals, Barry goes home to get washed up for his date with his girlfriend, Iris West. Realizing that he was going to be late, he begins to run to his apartment, realizing that he has gained super-speed. Jailbreak While Barry and Iris are on their movie-date, Mick Rory is seen burning down his family household. Because of his obsession for fire, he simply watches his home burn to the ground, instead of fetching help for his family. Mick then went and created a gun-sized flamethrower, and went to the Central City Prison. Instead of burning it down, which was his original plan, he kidnapped one of the officers and took their cell keys. Mick then broke Mirror Master, a supervillain with lots of knowledge on mirrors, out of jail. After thanking Mick, Mirror Master asked who he was, and Mick replied, simply saying he was Heatwave. The Speed Force The next day at work, Barry is seen continuing his reasearch on the fastest man alive. He finds that it is in fact his neighbour, Jay Garrick. After his day at work, Barry rushes home to question his eldery friend. Garrick tells him that he was once known as the Flash, a super-hero of the 1900's, a member of the Justice Society of America, and the fastest man alive. Garrick tells him about Dr. Mid-Nite and Alan Scott, two of his team members from the JSA, and how they were also super-heroes that helped protect the Earth. Jay explains why he stopped being the Flash, then tells Barry more about the speed force. Using Garrick's knowledge about the speed force and his own speed, Barry creates himself a costume and becomes the second Flash. Playing with Fire On his first day as the Flash, Barry notices a burning flame at his office. He rushes over and finds Heatwave burning down the building. Flash and Heatwave get into a fight, but Heatwave eventually flees the scene. Flash follows him to a room full of mirrors, and Heatwave is seen in each mirror. Flash eventually finds the real Heatwave, and almost arrests him, but is stopped by Mirror Master. Flash is tied to a bomb outside of Central City, and Heatwave is glad to see more fire. Flash manages to escape the explosion just in time, but part of the city is in ruins. Fighting Fire with Ice Barry and Jay discuss the recent events of the small explosion in Central City. Jay points out that if Heatwave is obsessed with fire, than the best way to "beat the heat" is to "cool him down". Barry quickly gets on the Flash costume, and runs out into the street. He sprays Heatwave down with cold water, defeating the hot-headed villain. Flash then corners Mirror Master by using his foe's own skills against him. Flash takes both Heatwave and Mirror Master to jail, where he is thanked by everyone in Central City. The film ends with Flash winking to the audience, and zooming off down the street. Critical Reception The film was well recieved, and recieved a 92% on Rotton Tomatoes, and a 10 out of 10 on Metacritic. Critics felt that the cast was amazing, and that "Hemsworth is a great choice for Flash. He's a great actor, and his charming looks brought many female viewers to the theaters". Sequel Once released, Johnathan Nolan had confirmed that he was returning to write the script for the second film and Return of the Bat. Hemsworth, Kendrick, Dalton, and Harris all revealed that they would be returning for the sequel. Raimi revealed that the film would be titled The Flash 2: The Speed Force. Bruce Timm said that they were throwing arounds ideas for villains, saying that Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd, and Trickster will all possibilities for the secondary antagonist. Raimi then revealed that Professor Zoom would be introduced to the franchise in the sequel. Refrences to Other Heroes/Movies *Iris tells Barry at the end of the film that she saw a bat soaring the skies of Gotham on her vacation (refrencing to Batman). *Mirror Master says to Heatwave that some heroes don't have any special powers or abilities, saying that "one is like a modern-day Robin Hood", "one is really good with questions and has no face", and one is just "a detective in spandex" (referring to Green Arrow, the Question, and Batman respectively) Category:Gary's DC Cinematic Universe Category:Movies